In recent years, tanning booths have become popular. A person may, for example, stand within such a tanning booth while sunless tanning lotion is applied to him/her by a human operator or by automated means.
In circumstances where the sunless tanning lotion is applied using automated means, it can be difficult to ensure that sunless tanning lotion is applied to the person in an even fashion and in a manner that is comfortable for the person.